


Nico's suffering

by Saberin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Nico has the D, Teasing, lmfao denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7087981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberin/pseuds/Saberin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless third years because I'm so thirsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nico's suffering

**Author's Note:**

> this is really shameless but the world needs Nico with a D

**Nico’s suffering**

“Nicocchi!”

Nico gulped, tightening her grip on the rail. Summer could only mean two things, the summer homework and _the sweltering heat._ Which certainly didn’t help in matters when they still had physical ed lessons at this time of the year.

Nico wondered if her best friends realized that everyone in their class had their heads turned at least once by Nozomi in a swimsuit.

“Jump on in Nicocchi! Time to get wet!” Nozomi laughed from beneath, half submerged in the pool water. She didn’t waste any time ogling Nozomi’s exposed shoulders, pretty sure half the class already did so. _Get wet indeed._

“You know I’m bad at swimming…“ Nico admitted reluctantly. It wasn’t like her, but she would do anything at this moment to get out of the pool; she had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

Nozomi’s eyes shone with mirth as she swam closer to the rail. “Sensei is watching.”

“Isn’t this free period-“ There was a small giggle, before Nico found herself gulping in chlorine water, face first in Nozomi’s chest. Nico silently thanked that gods for the cool pool water as heat slowly bottled below.

“L-Let me go,” She choked, trying to grab on _anything_ that was above water, which so happened to be Nozomi’s shoulders. She released it immediately, almost like she burnt herself, as she tried to ignore the beads of water that were running down Nozomi’s neck.

 “But Nicocchi… You said you can’t swim.” Nozomi whined, “Let me _teach_ you.” And she wasn’t sure if she had heard Nozomi clearly, the sudden drop in volume had her hearing only the first part of the sentence, before Nozomi traced her fingers down Nico’s body, inching a tad little too close to her chest and finally stopping near her crotch.

“First lesson, never get a swim suit that is too small for you,” Nozomi laughed, “That is an impressive bulge Nicocchi.”

Oh god how she hated summer.

~

* * *

 

“Are you having a _hard_ time with summer?” Eli chuckled at her girlfriend’s exasperated face, and she swore she heard the pencil in Nico’s grip crack.

“Not you too.”

“There there. I’m here to help you with your math,” Eli grabbed a chair nearby, settling down next to Nico. The number of books opened were impressive, and pages amount to a tiny mountain, and by the looks of Nico’s expression, the test next period was a goner.

“I don’t need your help Eli,” She retorted, “You know I am actually good at math if only-“

Nico eyed the hand that was rubbing on her thighs, and barely heard Eli as she said something about curves or was it sine? Something about functions, though she was sure she was close to not functioning.

Nozomi’s voice joined in from behind, and Nico whirled around just in time to have to face full of Nozomi’s chest, as usual.

“Nicocchi is actually studying? During break no less?” There was a loud fake gasp and Nico had to spend a few seconds rethinking her entire life decisions with regarding to dating these two fiends.

“Yes.”

“It isn’t that _hard_ if you actually studied right?” Nozomi breathed behind her ears, never letting go of Nico’s neck.  She wondered if they were doing these on purpose, as she rubbed her legs together for friction that she certainly _wasn’t_ wanting. Definitely not. Even as Eli’s hand slid up her skirt.

“Your little D is a little tangent today,” Nozomi continued, and Nico could feel two heated gaze directing somewhere near her skirt.

“I swear both of you-“

The sudden school bell sent both of her girlfriends back to their respective seats, and Nico had to breathe a sigh of relief, not before she realized that she still had another matter to deal with.

She tried to smoothen out her skirt in an attempt to calm herself down, though it seemed as if it made things worse.

“Yazawa Nico! Answer this question on the board.” Just her luck.

She vaguely heard Nozomi’s giggle behind her, the sudden realization that she had to stand up while something else was standing up as well hit her like a brick. Honestly, sometimes she wished that it didn’t exist. Curse _that thing._

“Yazawa?”

She wondered if she would be expelled from the school for hiding her problem, even though the Principal herself was well aware. Even in such situation it seemed, her little thing had no intention to calm down. Curse her girlfriends for making her constantly deprived.

“Sensei! Nico is really sick today. Can I bring her to the health room?” Eli piped up from her side and she sent her saviour a look of endless gratitude.

Eli returned the look with a smirk of her own.

~

* * *

 

“The real question is why is Nozomi here?” Nico recoiled back to the wall, not liking the glint in her friends’ eyes.

“I told the teacher that I had council things to do,” Was the reply and Nico pressed herself against the concrete, hating the way she seemed to be cornered. She really needed to tell Kotori how the two council members were abusing their powers.

“And what about the things you have to do?”

“You’re the thing.” Nozomi laughed, pulling Nico from the bed and pushing her down on the chair.

“Your problem isn’t settled yet,” Eli commented by the side. Long fingers combed through her black hair, and in a swift moment her red ribbons were removed and the pigtails were no more. Eli gave her forehead a kiss and a quick hug before squatting down.  

“Nicocchi looks the cutest with her hair loose.”

“I look cute regardless of my hairdo-“

“But you look cuter when you’re looking at us like that.”

The cotton confines of her panties were no longer there, and Nico barely realized it till Nozomi touched her thing with her mouth.

“N-Nozomi!”

“Have you been suffering all these while?”

And when Eli tied her red ribbons around her member, Nico no longer cared if she was being claimed or teased.

* * *

 


End file.
